


The Mountain King

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Since a few readers were interested in the story of King Branch and his Creek I decided to write the story I had for them in my head out for you all to read.





	1. Chapter one

The Mountain King.

Chapter one:

Once long ago, there was a troll King of the mountains called Branch, his body was teal blue and his hair was royal blue and was considered very handsome by the trolls of his kingdom. The blue troll had become King at the young age of fourteen after his mother and father died in an avalanche. After they had passed away his grandmother Queen mother Rosiepuff had taken care of the young King as well as his younger brother prince Onyx. The lavender skinned troll helped Branch to be the best King he could be while making sure that at the same time that becoming King didn’t destroy her young grandsons compassionate and wise personality. Branch, Onyx and Rosiepuff stayed close as a family after the death of the King and Queen, the young King made sure that he spent time with his brother, as they had both lost their mother and father and needed time together to mourn them.

The blue troll was much loved by all of his people, yet as the years passed and the young king became older they worried about him because King Branch was not married and had no heirs other than his brother to follow him. Though the people of the realm had no objection to Onyx ruling them, they wanted to see both of the royal trolls happily married with their own families. Aware of the concerns of his people for the future of the kingdom, Branch began to search for the one troll he could give his heart to, but the blue troll soon found that there was no troll in the kingdoms near to his who he could feel love towards and it left the King wondering where he might find the one he would love with all of his heart. So for now Branch put his search to one side, he returned to ruling his people and spending time with his family, hoping that at some point the right troll for him would appear in his life.

 

One day Branch was walking in the forest at the base of the mountains, he was looking for some healing herbs along with lots of other trolls of the mountains. Doing this was a yearly tradition for many of the adult trolls of the mountains to gather these herbs for the long cold winters. The trolls did this gathering before winter struck because the bad weather which came with winter would prevent them from coming down the mountains to gather the herbs which might been needed by the healers. The blue troll had been searching for and gathering herbs for some time when he came across a fairy troll in the forest it’s body glittered all colours of the rainbow and had grey hair, Branch had never seen a fairy troll before now and he was enchanted by him. Quickly though the blue troll became aware of the fact that the fairy troll was being pinned down by a large black beast and he was unconscious which meant that the glittering troll was clearly helpless to stop its attack of this large black creature and this fact sent fear and determination thundering through the blue troll. Without stopping to think about it the troll King dropped his herb bag, Branch whipped his hair out towards the large creature catching it in the side, this drew his attention towards him and it growled at the King, but he refused to back down from this fight. Before this hideous creature could go on the offensive the blue troll went on the attack, he whipped the horrible creature with his hair over and over again lading each of the blows with great pression. Slowly it started to back away from Branch, before the dark beast eventually turned and ran from him back into the forest.

Once the blue troll was sure as he could be that the creature was gone and not going to return the King quickly made his way over to the side of the glittering male troll to do what he could to help him. The white robes which the fairy troll had been wearing had been torn to shreds by the creature which had been attacking the shimmering troll and the beast had cut the fairy troll badly in several places seeing the way the fairy troll was hurt made the blue troll feel even more concerned for the other troll than before. Branch pushed his feelings of worry to once side so that he could help the fairy troll, the blue King quickly brought over his herb gathering bag, the blue troll knelt down beside the glittering troll, then he pulled out of the simple brown shoulder bag a healing kit, Branch used it to tend to the glittery troll’s wounds and then the King carefully covered each one of the injuries up. Once the blue troll was sure that he had done the best he could with the wounds Branch carefully lifted the fairy troll up into his arms and then carried him back to the castle so the healers of the castle could help with the other troll’s injuries.

When Branch came into the healers quarters, the three healers were instantly on their feet and came over to the young King. “King Branch what has happened to this fairy troll?” The head healer a male troll with green skin and blue hair called Leaf asked Branch.

The blue King quickly answered this question from the head healer. “I found this fairy troll in the forest being attacked by a horrible creature, the troll has several wounds. I did my best to treat them, but felt it was wisest to bring the fairy troll to you all for treatment.”

“Yes that does sound wise.” The female healer a yellow skinned troll with bright yellow hair Daffodil had said with a nod.

Branch settled the shimmering fairy troll into one of the beds in the room, the three healers quickly set to work on the fairy troll, it was the third healer Cloud, a male troll with grey blue skin and purple hair who turned to the King and said to him. “You have done a very good job of tending his wounds King Branch.” 

The blue troll blushed with pleasure as the healer complimented him and said. “Well I had good teachers.” These words made the three healers smile at the King with pride before they returned to work on the fairy troll.

 

It was three days before the fairy troll woke up, when he did so his bright blue eyes widened as he realised he was somehow alive and not still in the forest. Quickly the glittering troll eyes skittered around the comfortable castle room he was in and relief flooded through him as it appeared that he was in no danger. Eventually his bright blue eyes settled on the blue troll who was sitting quietly at his bed side and croaked out. “Where…Where am I?”

“You are in the castle of mountain Kings, I found you in the forest being attacked by some terrible dark beast. I am King Branch.” The blue troll told him gently, before he carefully helped the shimmering troll to sit up and sip on some water.

After the sparkling troll drank some water, he let the mountain King lay back down in the bed, the glittering troll felt overwhelming gratefulness towards King Branch for lending him assistance. “Thank you…For your help…King Branch…I’m prince Diamond.”

“Try to get some rest.” Branch told him softly.

“My mother…My mother will be worried about me.” Diamond told the blue troll clinging onto the arm of the blue troll’s robes tightly his concern about his mother’s worry for him was clear in his voice and the wild look in his eyes.

The King gave him a nod of understanding and said gently to the other male troll. “I understand, can you tell me how I can let her know where you are?”

The sparkling troll gave the King a slight nod and then said in a tired voice. “Call for Shine, she will carry your message to my mother for you.”

“Shine!” Branch called out, a few moments after he called this a beautiful white butterfly with a grey pattern on its wings fluttered through the window of the room and settled on the windowsill. Branch wrote a message on some paper, he rolled it up and then carefully pushed it into the tube on the back of the butterfly, once this was done it fluttered off once again. When the King turned back to the fairy troll, it was to find that Diamond was asleep once more, the blue troll was glad to see that the other troll was taking his advice and resting. Branch decided that when the shimmering troll woke up once more he would make sure to tell him that he had sent a message to his mother. 

Sure enough when Diamond next woke up he told the sparkling troll that he had sent a message to his mother and the blue King was glad to see that this news helped the prince to relax. Whenever the sparkling troll was awake the blue troll was right there to keep him company, the two of them began to talk about all sorts of things together and slowly the two royal trolls started to develop a good friendship between them.

The fairy Queen arrived at the doors of the castle three days after the King of the mountain sent her his message. Branch met her there, he gave the fairy Queen a polite bow and then addressed the shimmering white troll, with white hair. “I am King of the mountain trolls Branch.”

The white fairy Queen gave the blue troll a grateful smile and then introduced herself to him. “I am Queen Pearl, thank you for everything which you have done for my son King Branch.”

“You are most welcome. Come let me show you too him while your things are taken to one of the guest rooms of the castle.” Branch guided Pearl through the castle to the were Diamond was, when they came into the healers rooms the fairy prince was sitting up in bed and looking better than he had at the start of his healing prosses. The blue troll drew Diamond’s attention to himself and the fairy Queen by addressing the other male troll. “Diamond your mother is here.”

The shimmering troll turned his head towards Branch’s voice, as the prince saw his mother he smiled widely at her, it made him feel relived and happy to see his mother and said. “Mother! Thank you for coming.”

Pearl quickly made her way over to her son’s side, she took one of his hands into hers, kissed him on the forehead before saying to him with relief clear in her voice as she did so. “I’m so glad you are alright my son. I owe King Branch a great deal for saving you.”

“It’s alright Queen Pearl, you do not have to repay me for saving Diamond we have become friends over the last few days and this is reward enough for me.” The blue troll told the fairy Queen meaning every word he said.

The white glittering troll was amazed by the young King’s reaction to her wish to give a gift to him, but at the same time she was also very pleased by it, as it showed that this was a troll who didn’t just think about himself, but others around him. “You are truly a troll worthy of reward King Branch.” As she spoke the fairy Queen took her hand from the Diamonds, Pearl used her magic to call up two magnificent broad swords and gestured to them. “I give you this blade and its twin, they are both magical. Once you take one of them only those of your family will be able to use it and the other you will be able to gift to the one you love truly this blade too will only be able to be wielded by the hairs of you and your true love. Please King Branch take my gift to you I am very honoured to give these blades to you.”

It was with these words the blue troll felt that this was a gift that which he should take from the fairy Queen and so he chose one of the two swords. As he did so it instantly glowed with blue light, the King felt the sword binding itself to him and he smiled at the Queen of the fairies as he said to her gratefully. “I thank you for these gifts Queen Pearl.” As he said this King Branch took the second sword and carefully stored it in his hair ready to give the second sword to the one he truly loved.

Diamond spoke to the other male troll with a warm smile on his face. “You are the only troll I have ever met who my mother had given such a powerful gift to. Magical swords like those two are extremely rare and they are therefore treasured by our people.”

“I chose to give King Branch this gift, because my son because he saved you, but also because King Branch was willing to forgo receiving a gift from me something which most trolls are not willing to do and it showed to me he is a humble and compassionate troll.” Queen Pearl told her son with a wide smile on her face.

Branch could feel himself blushing as the Queen of fairies said this about him, but he pushed his feelings of embarrassment to one side and said to the two royal fairies. “I am glad that I have proven myself to you Queen Pearl.”

Diamond spoke to his mother. “I hope you are not disappointed that I have made friends with a mortal troll?”

The Queen shook her head at her son and said to him. “No I am not disappointed my son, you just need to be aware of the fact that you will outlive King Branch.”

“I know I shall mother, but I hope to be friends with and be able to help any of his children.” The sparkling troll said with determination, before giving Branch a smile.

The blue troll smiled back and said with a chuckle in his voice. “I am not even married yet…But I thank you for offering friendship to all those to come after me.”

These words drew laughter from the two fairies, Pearl had to admit she could see only after knowing the mountain King for a short while why her son would have become friends with him, Branch was a very remarkable troll. The Queen of the fairies looked at the magical sword in the hand of the blue troll, the magic of it had clearly fused well with Branch and the sword was at peace. Seeing the swords reaction to the King of the mountains Queen Pearl knew that she had made the right decision to give the two swords to this troll.

As Diamond continued to heal the friendship between the price of the fairies and the King of the mountain grew and the two male trolls could not be more happy that they had met each other. The sparkling troll as he grew closer to the mortal troll had this strange feeling about the other troll and it so concerned him that Diamond spoke to his mother about this feeling. “Mother every time King Branch is around me I get this odd feeling that somehow he is going to be important to my future and that of my descendants…Why am I getting this feeling?”

As her son said this surprise shot through the fairy Queen, her son was showing one of the gifts from his dead father, something which Pearl had not expected, but she welcomed the manifestation of this gift. “You father Glitter had that gift, it’s a form of foretelling. Though you don’t know exactly what is going to happen, your gift tells you that Branch is going to be important to you and those to come after you. If I may make a suggestion?”

Diamond looked at his mother he felt very curious about what his mother was going to suggest so he said. “Of course you can make a suggestion to me mother.”

“I suggest you take care of Branch to the best of your abilities.”

“That is sensible, I shall do as you have suggested.”

When Diamond had at last healed from his wounds caused by the attack of the dark beast the fairy prince returned to the fairy castle on the other side of the forest with his mother. Branch and the sparkling prince kept in touch, they wrote to each other, met often and would attend royal events in each other’s realm. These visits between the two royal male trolls helped to build a good relationship between the mountain kingdom and the fairy trolls, this was a connection between the two kingdoms which had never existed before now and this new relationship pleased the peoples of both of these realms.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Two years passed by and Diamond and Branch stayed close friends, this was how the blue King could tell that something was wrong with his friend one evening when the shimmering troll was visiting him, feeling concerned for the other male troll Branch asked his friend. “What is bothering you Diamond?”

“My mother wants me to marry princess Poppy of the eastern fairy clans…I always knew I would have to marry someday, but to a fairy troll I’ve never met I don’t know if I can do it Branch.” Diamond confessed, it was clear from his voice and body language that the sparkling troll was very nervous as well as upset by the idea of marrying a troll he had never met before now.

The blue troll was quiet for a few moments as he thought about what might make his friend feel less worried about the situation he found himself in and then an idea came to Branch. “Why don’t you suggest to your mother, that we go and pay a visit to this princess Poppy. It will give you both a chance to come to know each other and who knows maybe the two of you can find some common ground on which to base your futures together.”

As Branch made this suggestion to Diamond he felt grateful to have made friends with the other troll, but at the same time he didn’t want to take advantage of his friendship. “The realm of the eastern trolls is on the islands of Dawns light, it is a very long journey are you sure you want to accompany me that far?”

The King gave the shimmering troll a nod as he said to the prince. “Yes, I want to come with you Diamond you are my friend and I want to help you. Hopefully this trip will also help me find the troll I can give all of my heart to.”

“Thank you Branch, you are a true friend.” Diamond told him gratefully, the blue troll smiled back at him glad to have made the fairy troll prince feel more comfortable with the changes that were happening in his life.

So it was that the King of the mountains went with Diamond to see Queen Pearl, he met with the Queen in her woodland castle, it was built around the very trees of the forest themselves and was very beautiful. “Queen Peal.”

“King Branch, how may I be of assistance to you?” The fairy Queen asked the blue troll feeling very curious about why he was here to see her with her son.

The blue troll answered this question. “Diamond was telling me about the plans for him to marry princess Poppy, but the prince is worried about it, so I thought Diamond and I could travel to the realm of the eastern fairies so that he had a chance to meet the princess. Then they can get to know each other and hopefully find some common ground on which to build their future together.”

The white shimmering troll could see the wisdom to the words of the King of the mountain trolls, so she gave him a nod and then said to Branch. “I think that is a very good idea King Branch.” The Queen of the western fairies turned her attention to her son and said to him. “I look forward to hearing what you think of princess Poppy. I shall send a message to princess Poppy’s parents King Peppy and Queen Pansy as well as one to Emperor Creek of the mortal trolls of that land so they know to expect you both.”

“Thank you for allowing me to go on this trip mother, I will write to you, in order to let you know how thing are going to between princess Poppy and myself.” Diamond promised his mother meaning every one of the words as he spoke.

After this discussion the two male trolls packed for their long journey and once they were ready they set off on their trip to the eastern islands. One night as they sat by the fire of their camp after they had eaten their meal, they had talked for a while, then the blue troll brought a hand harp out of his saddle bag, Branch settled by the fire and started to play the harp. Diamond had no idea that his friend could play the harp, he felt completely surprised by this unknown musical gift of his friend, he stared at the other troll and said to Branch. “I had no idea you could play the harp.”

The blue troll looked up from the harp and smiled at the sparkling troll. “My mother taught me how to play, after she died I felt unable to play…But recently I have taken to playing once more it makes me feel close to her again.”

“You play wonderfully Branch I am sure your mother would be glad to hear you playing once more.” The shimmering troll told him truthfully, the King really did play the harp well, the music he drew forth from the instrument was beautiful.

“Thank you.” The King of the mountains said to him as he continued to play his harp, Diamond felt himself relaxing as the blue troll played and before he knew it the fairy troll was fast asleep. This was to become the pattern for the evenings of the two male trolls for the rest of their trip to the Dawns light islands. After two weeks of travel over land they boarded the boat which would take them across the sea to the islands and the end of their trip. 

One the morning of the day they were to land on the Dawns light islands the two trolls dressed appropriately to meet the other royal trolls. Diamond wore floor length grey robe which was embroidered with a swirling rainbow pattern around the edges of the sleeves tight sleeves which ended with points onto the back of his hands and the bottom hem of the robe was also embroidered in the same pattern. On the head of the glittering troll was a silver circlet of swirls, from these swirls hug chains on which were crystals that shimmered all the colours of the rainbow as the light caught them. The shimmering troll turned many heads aboard the ship in his formal clothing, but he was unaware of this fact as he was nervously waiting to meet princess Poppy for the first time. 

Branch had dressed in floor length shimmering sapphire blue robes, which were decorated with complex gold celtic knot work, he wore on his head was a matching golden circlet, which was decorate in spaces of the knots with sapphires. Around his waist was a golden celtic belt matching the rest of what he wore, on which was a scabbard containing the magical sword which had been given to him by Queen Pearl. Just as the fairy prince had turned heads so too did Branch, he was more aware of this fact then Diamond, but chose to ignore all of the other trolls looking at him.

When the two male trolls arrived at the dock on the largest of the islands they disembarked and were met as they did so by three fairy trolls and one mortal troll. Branch and Diamond let their eyes drift over the four of them, as they did this the first troll to step forward and introduce himself was the King of the eastern fairies King Peppy. “I am King Peppy.” The King said formally, this fairy troll was an orange troll with bright red hair, he wore an all green formal kimono, his hair was done up into a simple but formal form of bun. 

“I am Queen Pansy.” His wife said with a welcoming smile for the two male trolls, she was a pink troll with bright purple hair, she wore a lovely red kimono decorated with a complicated floral pink pattern and her hair had been put up in a complex bun fixed in place with hair sticks to match her kimono. 

Then the last of the three fairy trolls to introduce herself to them. “I am princess Poppy.” The fairy troll princess, was a pink haired and pink skinned, her kimono was mid blue decorated in a simple floral pattern, her hair was drawn together in the middle of the top of her head and fixed in place with hair sticks decorated with blue flowers hanging from the ends of it. 

Then there was emperor Creek, as soon as Branch set eyes on he had to admit that he’d never seen a troll so handsome before now, he literally took his breath away. “I am Emperor Creek.” As the Emperor introduced himself to them Branch realised that he looked to be about the same age as him and this fact made him feel more comfortable in the presence of this other male troll. The King of the mountain trolls thought that Creek’s skin was a wonderful shade of purple, the Emperor’s hair was bright blue at the base and bright green at the top and it was fixed up into a simple bun like the King of the fairies. Branch realised he was staring at the purple troll, he felt shame bubble up in him and he quickly looked away from the other male troll. The blue troll hadn’t realised that he had caught the eye of the emperor of the Dawn light islands himself, Creek found himself positively itching to get to know this handsome blue troll better.

The shimmering troll stepped forwards, he bowed to the other four trolls and then introduced himself to them. “I am prince Diamond of the western fairy clans, it is a pleasure to meet you all.”

“And I am King Branch of the mountain trolls, I am honoured to meet you all and I look forwards to getting to explore some your country and its ways.” The blue told them all with a friendly smile.

Creek smiled back at the blue troll, he was rather glad that the King of the mountains had by saying he wanted to explore their country and its traditions had given him a good excuse to spend some time with him over the next few days. So before the fairy trolls could offer to show the blue prince anything of their kingdom the Emperor quickly spoke up. “I would be more than happy to show you both my empire.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Branch said to the purple troll letting his teal blue eyes meet his for the first time, as Creek got to see his eyes he had to hold back a gasp, he’d never seen eyes like these before they were amazing, there was something about this troll that which reached out to the Emperor in a way nothing had ever done before and Creek desperately wanted to keep those wonderful eyes locked on him forever.

Princess Poppy called up all her bravery and approached the prince who her parents wanted her to marry and said to him. “I am glad to meet you prince Diamond…Will you walk with me?”

“I’d be honoured princess Poppy.” After he said this the sparkling troll offered the princess his arm, which with a delicate blush on her cheeks she accepted and they then walked off together. The fairy King and Queen followed behind them at a respectful distance, so that they didn’t interrupt the two trolls, but could makes sure they were on hand if things didn’t go well between them.

This left Branch and Creek alone together, the blue troll watched the two fairy trolls walking and talking together, he smiled softly and then said to the emperor. “I am glad to see them at least trying to get to know each other.”

“I would be honoured to be able to get to know you King Branch.” The purple troll told him sincerely as he came to stand at the side of the of the other male troll.

The King of the mountains looked at Creek and then said in a gentle voice. “I would like to know you too.”

The purple troll offered Branch his arm, when he did this the blue troll suddenly felt very special, this feeling made the King blush slightly and he tried to push this feeling to one side as he was sure that Creek was probably being polite to him. Branch lay his arm along that of the other troll, when the blue troll did this the emperor had to fight the urge to grin at him or place his other hand over the top of his in a possessive gesture, instead he gave Branch a small smile and said to him. “Come let me show you the palace and the gardens. Doing so will give the fairies time to themselves, I will make sure their carriages wait for them.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Branch said with agreement.

The King walked alongside the emperor, as they walked away from the dock to were the carriage waited for them to take them to the palace the Emperor spoke to his companion. “Do you have any brothers and sister?”

“One younger brother his name is Onyx and you Emperor Creek?”

“I have a step brother, and please call me Creek.”

“Very well Creek it is and you must call me Branch in return. What interests do you have Creek?” Branch asked as they got into the carriage.

As the blue troll said his name for the first time the purple troll felt a wonderful warm feeling bubble up inside him, the emperor managed to push this feeling to one side. He spoke to the carriage drivers for the fairies telling them to wait for the other royals, then Creek spoke to his carriage driver asking him to take them back to the palace before entering the carriage and answer this question from the King. “I have a love of plants and planning gardens. I like to meditate and contemplate many spiritual things. I also practice archery and what about you Branch?”

“I play the harp, I can sing thought I do not do so often. I read a lot and compose romantic poetry. I do not practice archery myself but I am well versed is the art of the sword.” As he says this Branch taps the magical blade at his waist.

Creek looks at the sword and then back to its owner. “I will admit it is rare to see a troll carrying a sword as you do.”

“This is a special sword, only I and my heirs can touch it or call it the sword to me. It was a gift from Queen Pearl, prince Diamonds mother.”

“That sounds like a very powerful gift.”

Branch didn’t say anything to this, he found himself fascinated by the castle, with its red roof which kicked out at the corner and built low and wide the blue troll had never seen anything like it before now. When the carriage palled to a halt Creek and the King left it and the purple troll offered him his arm again which Branch accepted once more. The Emperor took the blue troll to the garden, when the two of them came into the garden of the palace it was the most beautiful garden which the King had ever seen. There was an ornamental river, going to a lake which had golden fish swimming through the water, over the river were several red bridges and there were also trees dotted around the garden which bloomed with beautiful pink blossoms. Branch looked around the garden with wide eyes he felt so overwhelmed by the beauty of this place, he had never seen a garden like this, but he was especially drawn by a tree which had branches that hung over the water. “This is beautiful, we have nothing like this in my home country.” The blue troll admitted to Creek with awe clear in his voice.

“I’m glad you like it.” The purple troll said to him with a small smile.

Creek stood watching as the King moved away from him and explored the garden a little, when he stopped on the bridge to look down into the water of the river, the emperor caught his breath the blue troll made such a handsome image right now and it was clear that Branch had no idea of this fact. The King of the mountains turned towards the other troll, he smiled at Creek and then asked him. “Why don’t you come and join me?”

The purple troll didn’t need to be asked this question twice, he walked over to Branch and joined him on the bridge, the two male trolls stood talking together as they looked into the water totally unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them, one where happy with what they could see developing between these two trolls and the other pair was furious and starting to plot.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

That night when Creek made his way into his rooms, his step brother was waiting for him, the purple troll raised both eyebrows at the mint greened skin and purple haired troll and said to him. “Oak what is it?”

“The blue troll you were talking to earlier looked very interesting. Who is he?” The younger troll asked him with clear curiosity.

Creek sat on the side of his bead and said to his step brother. “He is King Branch of the mountain trolls.”

“Branch huh…He’s rather handsome don’t you think?” Oak asked with a small smile playing on his lips as he teased his older step brother a little about the other male troll.

The purple troll rolled his eyes as his step brother teased him playfully about Branch. “Yes King Branch is very handsome…I’ll admit that I would like to know more about him.”

“Well that’s a good sign…I hope you might have found the troll for you at long last, you’ve been searching for the right troll for you for a long time.” The mint green troll said with happiness to his step brother.

Creek smiled at Oak, he could help but feel that his step brother was right, it would be nice to think he might have found the troll he had been looking to spend the rest of his life with in Branch. Still the purple troll was in no rush to confirm this fact just yet, he wanted to get to know the King of the mountains better before he did such a thing. Creek was also well aware of the fact that he had to be careful not to attract the attention of his step mother because she was a dark fairy and Darkness didn’t like to see any troll happy but she especially hated him to be happy in anyway. The emperor was also aware that the evil fairy also wanted his throne for her son, but he also knew after talking to his step brother that Oak had absolutely no interest in ruling his empire ever.

When the purple troll got up the next morning, as he got ready for the day ahead Creek found himself looking forwards to seeing Branch once more and the purple troll felt that this had to be a good sign. When the emperor came down to eat breakfast he found the blue troll who had been on his thoughts that morning sitting at the table talking to his step brother and it woke up a hot possessive feeling inside Creek which he suddenly realised was envy. “Branch may I call you Branch?” Oak asked giving him a flirtatious smile.

“Of course you may call me Branch, Oak.” The blue troll told him with a nod of permission, but he was clearly not flirting back and this fact pleased Creek greatly.

The mint green troll leant a little closer to the King as he asked. “I wondered what you think of our country so far?”

The blue troll moved away from the other troll slightly, the actions of the younger troll made him feel very uneasy. However being the polite troll he was Branch answer this question from Oak. “It’s very beautiful, but very different from my home.” 

“Yes my brother mentioned you come from the mountains, so I can imagine that you would find our country very different from your home one. Is it true that the castle of the mountain trolls is actually built as part of the mountain?” Oak asked with curiosity.

“That is true.” The blue troll confirmed with a small smile for the other troll.

Seeing the other male troll lean away from him, made Oak realise that Branch had no interest in him in a romantic light, the green troll was impressed that the other troll couldn’t be drawn in by his flirting ways and it made him hope that maybe the King would be the troll for his older brother. “I’ll admit I was curious as to why, you were chosen to accompany Prince Diamond here to meet princess Poppy, you are not a fairy troll after all.”

“I was not chosen I offered to come with Diamond, after all he is my friend and I find that I do not regret coming on this journey with him in the slightest.” Branch Told him with absolute honesty.

Oak decided to try one last time to see if he could get the other troll to respond to his flirting, so he gave Branch another flirtatious smile, he covered one of the Kings hands with his own and then said in a low whispering voice. “I am also glad that you chose to come on the journey with Diamond.”

“Speaking of my friend I should go and meet him as I said I would this morning.” Branch told Oak his voice was calm, but it held an edge to it which spoke of disinterest in the other male trolls flirting ways. The blue troll quickly rose from the table, as he did so the blue troll noticed Creek in the doorway, he gave the emperor a polite bow of the head and then left the room to go to meet with Diamond. 

The purple troll gave his younger brother a long look, which caused him to wriggle uncomfortably and say to the Emperor. “I know I shouldn’t have flirted with King Branch, but he was so handsome, that I just couldn’t resist.”

“Oak…Please go and apologise to King Branch.” The older purple troll told him, his voice commanding.

“Yes brother.” The mint green troll got up and went after the older troll.

 

The King of the mountain found the fairy prince waiting for him at the gates of the palace, when Branch reached his side he asked his friend. “So how did thing go with the princess yesterday?”

“They went very well…She’s really very nice, energetic and a little over enthusiastic about somethings, but I think given time I could come to care for her, which is more than I had expected.” Diamond confessed to his friend blushing slightly as thinking about Poppy made him feel slightly flustered at this time.

The blue troll didn’t comment on the fact that his friend was blushing and instead said to him. “So, last night you sent me a message that said you needed my help with something.”

“Yes, I need to dress for a formal tea with the royal family tonight…I thought it might be a good idea to dress in traditional island dress. So, I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind coming with me to help me find something to ware? I’ll admit that I could really use a second opinion on the clothes.”

Branch gave him a thoughtful frown as his friend asked him this question and then after a few moments he addressed the sparkling troll. “But I have no idea about clothing from these islands.”  
“But I do.” Said another male voice from behind them.

Diamond and Branch to jumped with surprise when this happened and they turned around to find prince Oak standing behind them. The blue troll raised an eyebrow at him and asked the other male troll. “Are you are offering to help us?”

“Yes I would like to…You see I know that I over stepped some kind of boundary with you earlier King Branch and I hope that by helping you and prince Diamond will make up for my earlier behaviour.” Oak said giving the older mountain King a smile which was both hopeful and apologetic.

The blue troll felt that the younger troll was actually sorry for earlier and so he gave the mint green troll a nod. “Very well…We could use the help of a local, but please don’t make me regret this prince Oak.”

“I promise I will not make you regret trusting me King Branch. Please come this way.” The green troll told the them, before he guided King Branch and prince Diamond into the city around the palace. They walked together in silence until they reached a shop in which were many kimonos and yukatas on display. “Here we are.” Oak told them, before he went inside, a few movements later the other two male trolls followed him into the shop.

As soon as the three male trolls entered the shop some of the members of staff of the shop turned to look at them, curiously and when they noticed that prince Oak was with the two clearly foreign trolls several staff members came over to them to help them. “Prince Oak can we help you today?”  
“I would like you to assist me with helping dressing prince Diamond and King Branch for a formal tea tonight.” As the green troll introduced the two other trolls with his as royals even more shop staff came over in order to help them.

“Actually, it is just prince Diamond who needs to be dressed in traditional clothing.” Branch said correcting Oak’s earlier words to the members of staff.

“Oh but sire, you would look magnificent dressed in a yukata.” Said one of the female members of staff to him with a large smile on her face.

The blue troll leant away from this member of staff slightly feeling as he felt suddenly nervous as she said this to him. Diamond looked at him with a large grin on his face as he said to his friend. “Oh come now Branch, why not it might be fun.”

Branch gave the fairy troll a glare as he said to him rather nervously. “I don’t think it would suite me in the slightest.”

Oak looked the older troll over closely, from the little he could see of his form under the mountain robes the mint green troll felt that the other troll would look very handsome dressed in the clothes of the island and so he said to the King. “Actually, I think that the right style and colour of yukata would probably look very good on you.”

The blue troll looked from Diamond to Oak and back again, before saying in a defeated voice that had a slight touch of laughter to it. “I’m not getting out of this am I?”

“No.” The fairy prince and island prince said at the same time, which caused them to share a smile and laugh.

“First things first Diamond you need to find something for tonight.” Branch reminded him trying to take control of the situation he found himself in at least a little.

The shimmering troll smiled at his friend, he gave him a nod and then said to the other friend. “You are right, it is very important that I found something for tonight.” With this said Diamond began to look through all the clothing on offer in the shop and he carefully picked out three different yukatas which appealed to him before slipping into one of the changing rooms to try them on.

The first one that the fairy prince tried on was moss green colour, it was decorated in simple straight grey lines in different shades towards the base. As soon as Branch looked at it on the other male troll he thought it was terrible and he shook his head at Diamond. “No that really doesn’t look right.”

“Agreed.” Oak said from beside the blue troll.

As the sparkling troll looked at it on him he had to admit it did look terrible on him, so Diamond quickly went back to the changing room. He then tried on the next one which was just plain silver and though this looked better on the sparkling troll than the first one had it didn’t look quite right on the other troll. “Close but no.” Branch told him with a shake of honesty.

“To simple for a royal.” The green prince said in agreement.

As Diamond looked down at this yukata on him and he had to agree with the other two male trolls it did look far too simple for the formal tea he was attending. “You are right.” After he had said this the shimmering troll went back into the changing room to try on his last choice.

This time when the fairy prince emerged from the dressing room he was dressed in a grey blue yukata, which was decorated in grey waves which were highlighted with metallic silver threads. Branch and Oak both gave the glittering troll a nod, this one was perfect to the mind of them both and the King said to the prince. “This looks so much better than the other two did, I am sure once your hair is done into a traditional hair style it will be perfect for tonight.”

Diamond gave his friend a wide smile, he had to admit as he looked at himself he did look rather good in this yukata and then said to Branch. “I think you are right this one is perfect. Now it’s your turn.”

Branch let out a deep sigh, he had been hoping that the shimmering troll would forget about getting him to try on the local clothing but this appeared not to be the case. “We have the perfect yukata for King Branch!” One of the members of staff said with a smile, before the blue King could object he was being dragged into the changing room and handed a yukata.

The blue troll looked at the yukata with suspicion, but the mountain King had a funny feeling that he wouldn’t be getting out of trying it on, so with great reluctance Branch put on what he had been given and then copied the bun he had seen Creek’s hair in the day before. When the King of the mountains came out of the changing room the whole shop fell silent, Oak could hardly believe how a change of dress had made such a difference in the other troll but it had. The yukata was grey but decorated in a blue floral pattern, it clung to his form making the most of it in ways that the robes of his mountain home had not. Then Oak noticed some hair sticks on display out of the corner of his eye, the green troll went over to them he picked the hair sticks up, he turned back towards Branch and gestured at his hair as he said. “May I?”

“Um…Yes.” The blue troll said with a slightly nervous edge to his voice.

The prince of the Dawns islands walked over to the older blue troll and then he carefully placed them into the other male troll’s bun, before stepping back to admire his work. “Yes they look perfect. Take a look and see.” As Oak said this last part he gestured to a nearby mirror.

Branch turned his attention to the mirror, he could hardly believe how different he looked and the longer the blue troll looked at himself the more he found himself liking what he was seeing. “You are right prince Oak this does look rather good on me…I shall purchase these items.”

The King of the mountain payed for everything he had on, Diamond did the same, they left the store with their old clothes in bags and feeling very pleased with what they had chosen. As they walked back through town with prince Oak, the other two trolls drew a lot of admiring looks, but they paid no attention to this and instead the three male trolls talked together as they walked back to the palace.

Diamond spoke to the island prince. “Prince Oak, I would like to purchase a gift for princess Poppy, but as I am not of these lands I am hoping you can help me choose something which would be well received.”

“Of course. Now then let me think, something the fairy princess might like…Something which would remind her of you whenever she looks at it.” Oak said thoughtfully and then he smiled as an idea came to him. “Yes, I think I have an idea.” The prince took the two other male trolls to a shop where there was lots of jewellery on display, the three trolls took a slow walk through the shop looking for an item which might appeal to princess Poppy.

“What about this?” Diamond asked the other two male trolls, when he said this to them the other two royal trolls quickly went over to see what the shimmering troll had spotted.

Oak and Branch looked into the case before them, they could see that the glittering was pointing at a butterfly pendant in a silver mettle, it was a fine piece on a slender silver chain and it was set with stones which shimmered just as much as prince Diamond did. “It’s beautiful.” Branch said to the other male troll with a touch of awe to his voice as he spoke.

The green troll gave a nod and then said to the other prince. “I think that princess Poppy would like that necklace very much.”

So, it was that with this assurance from the two male trolls Diamond brought the necklace, the shop owner offered him a choice of several silk bags to place his purchase into. After a few moments of consideration, the sparkling troll chose a pink silk bag decorated cherry blossoms which reminded him of Poppy. When the bag with the necklace inside was handed to him, Diamond carefully put it into his hair to give to Poppy plater and said to the owner with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”  
With this purchase made the three male trolls made their way back to the palace together as they did so Oak told them all about the formal ceremony of tea taking, Diamond and Branch found this fascinating and they found themselves looking forward to witnessing it. 

The prince of the island then asked the other two male trolls curiously. “Do either of you sing or play an instrument?”

Diamond quickly answered this question in honesty. “I don’t play an instrument, but I do sing a little. Branch however sings very well and plays the harp exquisitely.”

As soon as the fairy prince told Oak this the blue troll could feel himself blushing brightly and he groaned with embarrassment before saying to his friend. “Diamond…Did you have to say that!”

“Yes because if I don’t, you’d never say a word and you have an amazing gift for music Branch.” The sparkling troll said to his friend with a roll of his eyes, he knew well enough how humble the other troll could be.

Oak addressed the older blue troll politely, but seriously. “I would be honoured to hear you play King Branch.”

“My harp playing is not as good as Diamond says it is.” The King told him still blushing slightly feeling his embarrassment growing inside him and threatening to swallow him up whole.

Diamond sighed at the King of the mountains then said with honesty. “Branch don’t say that, you are really very good.”

The green troll chuckled slightly as the other two male trolls argued in a way which spoke of the years that they had known each other for. In the end he interrupted their debate by saying to the blue troll. “If you will play your harp for me King Branch I promise to tell you honestly how good you are.”

“Very well.” The mountain King said reluctantly giving into the fact he was going to have to play his harp for Oak. “I will play for you after dinner in the garden…Would you ask your older brother if he would like to join us?” As Branch asked this question of Oak he felt butterflies in his tummy, but the blue troll refused to take back his invitation.

Oak smiled widely at the King, he was glad to see that there was some sort of interest in this troll towards his older step brother, Branch was a good troll and the green troll could see how he would compliment Creek very well as his husband. Knowing this made him feel that rather than flirting with Branch he would try to bring Creek and this troll together. Oak was well aware that he needed to do so without bringing his mother Darkness’s attention onto this potential romantic relationship, as he knew that his mother the dark fairy wouldn’t like it if Creek became happy or married as she wanted him on the throne of the empire. The island prince didn’t want to rule the empire, he wanted to see Creek happy and married with children of his own, because the other troll cared for his step brother as though they were full blood brothers.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

When Oak left the fairy prince and the King of the mountains he went to find his older brother and tell him that Branch had invite him to see him play his harp after dinner. The mint green troll found him working in his office, so he coughed to bring the Emperor’s attention to him, when Creek noticed that it was his step brother in the doorway he asked him in a serious voice. “Did you apologise to King Branch?”

“I did brother, he accepted my apology. I also helped King Branch and prince Diamond to find the right clothes for a formal tea with the royal fairies of our land.” Oak wanted to tell his brother how handsome Branch looked in a yukata, but he held off on this, thinking that it might be a nice surprise for Creek to discover this fact for himself later on. “I am here to tell you that King Branch has invited us to come and listen to him play his harp after dinner.”

As Oak told him this all of the thoughts of the Emperor came to a halt, while his heart sped up to a galloping pace and somehow the purple troll managed to say calmly to his brother. “It was very kind of King Branch to invite us to listen to him play the harp after dinner and I shall make sure I attend with you.”

The green troll smiled at his older brother, he was glad to see that Creek was looking forward to listening to Branch play his harp and then Oak said to him with a teasing note entering his voice. “I am sure King Branch will be very glad that you are going to come and listen to him play his harp.” 

As the other troll said this the purple troll had an overwhelming urge to throw something at his brother for teasing him, but he resisted the urge to do so and instead watched as the younger troll walk off with a chuckle. When Creek was sure that Oak was gone the Emperor turned his thoughts to the King of the mountains, he’d never seen a troll as handsome as Branch, or with a personality like his, he was a strong, wise troll who you would not wish to be on the wrong side of, but at the same time he was gentle and compassionate. The purple troll found himself drawn towards this other troll from so far away like he had never been drawn to any other troll in his life before now. The more that Creek thought about Branch the more he realised that the blue troll was a troll who would make him a good match for him. Even as he thought this the Emperor tried to push this thought away because he knew that if he loved another troll Darkness would try to get between them or take this troll form him and Creek couldn’t stand that idea in the slightest.

The purple troll let out a deep sigh, Creek put his work to one side as he knew that he would not be able to concentrate on it at this moment in time. The Emperor knew that at some point he would have to marry, in his mind Creek wanted to just choose to marry a troll who was his equal in status but that he didn’t love, but his heart refused to submit to this idea and it had made it hard for the Emperor to choose a troll to marry. One thing was for sure, the arrival of Branch had changed things in his life and the purple troll wasn’t sure just yet if this was a good thing for him or not hopefully time would tell. 

 

When Diamond and Branch arrived in the clearing were the fairy trolls made their home, the King, Queen and princess were waiting for them. The blue troll took a look around the clearing, he quickly noticed that all of the buildings all clung to the trees as though they were part of them. As soon as Poppy noticed what Diamond was wearing the pink troll’s eyes went wide, she felt that the shimmering troll looked very handsome dressed in the clothes of her home country. The sparkling troll gave her a smile, he couldn’t help but feel rather nervous right now, he hoped that the princess liked his yukata and walked over to her saying to the other troll. “Princess Poppy it is good to see you once more.”

“It is a pleasure to see you again too prince Diamond and I must say your yukata looks very handsome on you.” Poppy told him taking his hands into hers.

“Many thanks.” The shimmering troll said to her feeling less nervous after this warm reaction to his yukata from the princess.

Poppy still holding only on to the hands of the prince she led Diamond towards were the ceremony was going to be held, Branch watched them going with a small smile on his face. Then turned he turned his attention to King Peppy and Queen Pansy they both looked as happy as he did about the relationship which was forming between the two younger fairies. Together the three royals followed them, they settled together and began the ritual for tea, the blue troll found it fascinating. As they went through this ritual Branch was pleased to notice that Poppy and Diamond only had eyes for each other for the entire time.

When the ceremony was over the five trolls ate some dinner, once the meal was eaten the prince and princess stood together and they walked away talking to each other as they did so. The King and Queen fairies and King Branch watched them leave smiling and it was Queen Pansy who said to the others with joy in her voice. “Well things seem to be developing very well between them.”

“Indeed my wife.” Peppy said with agreement.

Branch gave her a nod and the said to them politely. “Well if you will both forgive me, I promised prince Oak and Emperor Creek I would play my harp for them after I had eaten dinner with you all.”

“Of course we excuse you King Branch, besides I think it would be best if we let Diamond and Poppy have some time to themselves.” As the King of the eastern fairies said this he stood, he offered his Queen his hand, Pansy stood she accepted his hand and they walked away from the younger trolls leaving them alone. Branch took one last look at his friend and Poppy, they looked very at ease together and also very happy which made the blue troll feel glad for his friend. The King of the mountains then walked away from the two fairy trolls leaving the two young fairies alone together.

 

The blue troll made his way back to the palace, he went inside, the King unpacked his harp, before walking to the palace garden where Branch was met by both prince Oak and Emperor Creek. The blue troll smiled at the other two male trolls and then asked them both very politely. “So where would you suggest I play my harp?”

Creek found himself absolutely tongue tied at the sight of the blue troll dressed in the clothes of his island home, the troll he had thought handsome before now but seeing him like this made the Emperor compare Branch to an exquisite jewel. Seeing that his older brother was clearly not going to be able to answer this question because he was in shock, Oak answered the question by suggesting to the older Branch. “How about under the willow tree by the river?”

“It sounds like a good spot.” The blue troll said with a small smile for the prince.

So it was with Branch the green troll on one side and Creek on the other they made their way through the garden to the spot which Oak had suggested to him. Once they were under the sheltering arms of the tree, the King sat down on the grass and waited for Creek and Oak made themselves comfortable. As soon as the other two male trolls were sitting down on the grass, Branch took a deep breath and then he started to play his harp. As he played Oak and Creek were amazed, the blue troll played his instrument wonderfully, the music he drew forth from its strings of the harp was beautiful, it touched both of them deeply and made them both feel that they had been transported into another world.

When the King finished playing at last both Oak and Creek let out sighs of disappointment, they had wanted the music he had been playing to go on forever. After hearing Branch play the Emperor couldn’t help but feel this troll had a lot of hidden depths to him and he wanted to know about all of them. “That was…I can’t find the words to tell you how skilled you are at playing the harp.” The purple troll told the King with absolute honesty.

“Many thanks.” Branch said to him with sincerity, he felt very proud and thrilled to hear these words from the other troll and it made him feel much more confident in his skills.

Oak smiled at the blue King and said. “You must have been playing the harp for many years.”

“Yes this is so, I started to learn to play the harp when I was ten…My mother taught me before she passed away. I continue to play as a way to honour her.” Branch explained to the other two male trolls, feeling sadness washing over him as he thought of the mother he had lost at such a young age.

Creek gently lay a hand onto the arm of the blue troll in a comforting way and said gently to him. “I am sorry for the passing of your mother, I know how painful that loss can be I lost my own mother when I was very young.”

“I am glad to meet another troll who understands my pain at the loss of my parents. I became King of the mountain trolls at the age of fourteen, thankfully I still have my grandma Rosiepuff, she has been a great help and support to me through everything…I dread to think what might have happened to me if my grandma hadn’t been in my life…I was in a dark place for a very long time.” As Branch confided in Creek, Oak decided to leave them alone and quietly slipped away from the pair.

“I was more prepared for my father’s death than I had been my mother’s as he had been very ill for some time before he died. I will admit though, this didn’t make losing him any less painful for me…But he had been so ill and in so much pain…I think he missed my mother too, so in a way I think death for my father was a relief to him…Which helped to comfort me after he passed. So I became Emperor at the age of nineteen…” After the purple troll said this to him Branch carefully lay his harp to one side and then hugged the other troll gently but firmly.

Creek drew a deep breath of surprise when Branch did this and then slowly the Emperor returned this embrace, it felt wonderful to the purple troll to be hugged like this, and he felt a knot which had been inside him for a long time coming lose with this simple act of compassion from another troll. How long they held each other for neither one of the two male trolls were sure, but as they move apart from the hug their eyes met and then Creek and Branch kissed each other on the lips, it was a short sharp kiss that lasted no longer than a few moments. 

When this all to brief kiss was over that they didn’t release each other from their embrace, their eyes locked once more for a few moments and then the two male trolls kissed once more. This time their kiss was longer than the first one, their lips moved gently and slowly against each other neither one wanting to overwhelm the other as they kissed for only a second time. Slowly Branch lifted one hand he placed it to the back of the head of the purple troll cupping it gently but firmly, to show that he had no objection to this move on the part of the blue troll Creek brought his hands up, he carefully rested them on the shoulders of the blue troll and carried on kissing Branch. 

After a few moments the two male trolls broke this second kiss, their gazes locked again and after a few moments of silence Creek spoke to the King of the mountains in a sad tone of voice. “You are such a handsome troll Branch, you have a good heart and soul…But I shouldn’t let myself fall in love with any troll…My step mother wouldn’t like it in the slightest…And I wouldn’t want to see a troll such as yourself hurt by her.”

Branch smiled at the purple troll, kissing Creek had felt wonderful to him, he didn’t want to give up on the new romantic feelings which he was developing for the Emperor and so he said gently, but determinedly to the other male troll. “I have looked for a troll to love for a long time, I will not let your step mother stop me…If my heart has decided that you are the troll for me then I will peruse you and try to win you for my own.”

Creek felt surprised but thrilled by these words from the King of the mountain trolls and he found himself relaxing in the hold of Branch. The purple troll was also beginning to hope that Branch might just be the right troll for him after all and that maybe his step mother wouldn’t be able to hurt this troll, but still he wanted to be cautious in this relationship with Branch. “I hope that you won’t mind if I take things slowly.”

“Of course I don’t mind if we take things slowly. As I have no wish to rush either, I know that it will be much better for both of us to know that we have taken our time in forming our relationship.” Branch told him meaning every one of these words as he spoke them.

“Thank you.” Creek said gratefully before he then asked the other male troll very shyly. “Can we kiss again?”

The King of the mountains gave him a nod, he gently kissed him on the lips again, but this simple kiss didn’t satisfy the purple troll in the slightest he found himself wanting more and so he pushed his lips more firmly against Branch’s. The blue troll responded to this be kissing him back just as strongly, he still kept his hand on the back of the back of Creek’s head and placed his free arm around the waist of the Emperor holding him close to him. Eventually the two male trolls broke this kiss, they were both panting but feeling very happy about what had happened between them. After a few moments they slowly and reluctantly released each other from the embrace they had been sharing until then. The blue troll retrieved his harp and then Creek and Branch straightened their clothing out so that none of the other trolls would be aware of what had happened between them. Once the two male trolls were both happy with the way they looked the Emperor and the King left the shelter of the canopy of the willow tree that had been hiding what they had been doing together. As they walked back towards the palace, Creek and Branch were not speaking to each other but they were both happy with what had occurred between them under the willow tree and had their thoughts firmly fixed on what this might mean for their futures.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

Creek had found his feelings for the other male troll growing with each day that passed, the Emperor loved to spend time with Branch, he was kind to him and the blue troll didn’t try to rush him in anyway. The King of the mountains had played his harp for Creek a few more times and he had even sung for the other troll something which the purple troll had enjoyed immensely. The purple troll and the blue troll were still exchanging hugs and kisses between them and each time they did so Creek felt like they were both falling in love a little more. The Emperor was also aware of the attention of his step mother being focused on Branch, but he was glad to see that the blue troll was taking the threat which the dark fairy represented to him seriously.

Over the next few days and weeks Branch was happy to see the relationship between Diamond and Poppy was flourishing, it appeared that the two young fairies seemed to be falling in love with each other and this fact pleased the blue troll a great deal. The prince and the princess went for walks in the forest every day, they spent time talking, getting to know each other and the cultures which they came from. It was easy to see they were clearly much more at ease around each other now and the blue troll knew after talking to his fairy friend that he fact that they were to marry wasn’t as daunting or concerning to Diamond and Poppy as it once had been. It was very hard for Branch to work out at this time which one of the two royal fairy trolls would be brave enough to take this relationship forward into a romantic relationship, but the blue troll hoped that they would find the courage to acknowledge the love they clearly felt for each other.

As this was happening between the two fairies the mountain King himself he was happy to be spending a lot of time with Creek, doing this had allowed him to get to know the other troll much better and this had caused the feelings he had been experiencing from when they first met to grow in strength. The Emperor had been kind enough to shown him the sights of his city and introduced Branch to some of his people’s culture all of which the blue troll had found fascinating as well as enchanting. The King of the mountains had slowly realised that he was falling in love with Creek, after such a long search to find a troll to love it felt wonderful to him to have found that troll at long last. Still at the same time the mountain King had some uneasy feelings about the situation he now found himself in. These feelings of worry came from the fact that Branch had met Creek’s step mother the dark fairy Darkness, he could tell that she didn’t like him being here or the fact that that he was becoming close to Creek. Sensing that this evil fairy might wish to cause him some form of harm Branch was vigilant whenever Darkness was around him.

So it was that when he encountered the dark fairy in the palace the blue troll watched her closely as she came walking towards him just to make sure that Darkness was not about to try to use her magic on him. When the evil fairy reached were Branch was standing at last she found herself looking up into bright teal eyes which regarded her in both a cool and calculating way. “King Branch greetings, this is the first time we have met I am lady Darkness the step mother of Emperor Creek.”

“Indeed lady Darkness it is the first time we have met, it is a pleasure to meet you at last.” Branch confirmed keeping his voice coolly polite while his senses staid on high alert.

“My step son did not say where your kingdom actually is.” Darkness said to him, trying to see if she could find out from Branch were exactly he was from.

The King of the mountains knew straight away from these words that the evil fairy was looking for information on him which she might find useful in some way and so the blue troll said to Darkness very carefully. “Oh my home is very far from here. I doubt if I told you, that you would know the area I speak of.”

Darkness felt a spear of aggravation go through her as King Branch artfully sidestepped telling her were his home country was located. Aware that they were in a palace corridor where many trolls could see them Darkness knew that she couldn’t make a scene or use her magic on him and so instead the evil fairy said to the blue troll. “I see, is their much magic in your home country?”

Again the King of the mountains answered this question from Darkness with the upmost care, making sure to give as little away about his home as possible to the female fairy troll. “Yes lady Darkness there is much magic in my country…I have seen that there is a lot of magic and beauty to your country too. If you will forgive me lady Darkness I am supposed to be meeting with prince Diamond in a short while and I do not want to be late for our meeting.”

The aggravation in the dark fairy increased, but she wisely kept her temper in check and she said very formally to the other troll. “Of course, you must go to your meeting, as you say it would not be wise or poliet to be late to a meeting with your friend.”

“Thank you for your understanding lady Darkness, I would not want you to think I was being rude or trying to insult you in some way.” With this said to the evil fairy Branch walked calmly away from Darkness, he was keenly aware of her eyes burning wholes in his back as he did so, but the King of the mountains refused to let her intimidate him or let the dark fairy stop him from wanting to be in a romantic relationship with Creek.

Branch made his way out of the palace after this conversation with Darkness, the blue troll made his way to the point in the palace garden where he was meeting with Diamond and when he arrived there the sparkling troll was already waiting for him. As soon as the fairy prince noticed his friend, he smiled at him widely at the mountain King and then Diamond said cheerfully to the other male troll. “Hello Branch!”

“Hello Diamond.” Branch said in return seeing the happiness of his friend helped to lighten the mood of the blue troll after his earlier encounter with Darkness. The two male trolls walked side by side through the garden, eventually Branch and Diamond found their way to one of the garden benches. When they reached this bench the two male trolls sat down on this bench which was by the water of the artificial lake in the garden. “How are you feeling about the idea of marrying princess Poppy?” The blue King asked his friend curiously after a few moments of silence.

“I’ll admit I feel much better about the idea of marrying princess Poppy…In fact I’m in love with her…I haven’t told Poppy about my about feelings for her yet. I was actually thinking of formally proposing to her, but I am unsure that the princess has the same feelings as I do for her.” As Diamond confessed this the purple troll blushed slightly, as it made him feel warm inside to think about the princess and what their future together might be like.

The blue troll smiled at the fairy prince he had to admit that he was very glad to hear him say that he was falling in love with princess Poppy, but at the same time the mountain King understood why Diamond would feel concerned about whether the princess would return his feelings towards her and so Branch said to the other troll in return. “I think you should tell the princess that you are in love with her and then see how Poppy feels about you in return, I know it might be frightening but you really need to tell her about your feelings before you propose.”

“I will thank you Branch.” After he said this the shimmering troll set off to find the princess leaving Branch alone in the palace garden. Once the prince had left the blue troll found himself thinking that was ironic that he had given Diamond that advice, Branch knew that he really should take his own advice and be brave enough to try and tell Creek that he was in love with him.

The blue troll was not alone with his thoughts about the purple troll for very long, as Creek having noticed the two trolls talking earlier he had been waiting for prince Diamond to leave the other troll alone so that he would be able to spend some more time alone with Branch. Sure enough as soon as the fairy troll had left the King alone the Emperor made his way over to the other troll, when he reached were the blue troll was sitting Creek smiled down at him and asked Branch politely. “May I join you?”

“Of course.” Branch told him, he felt thrilled and happy to see the other male troll.

As the Emperor sat down on the bench beside the blue troll, as he did this the purple troll felt that there were butterflies in the tummy of Creek and he said to blue troll. “I see you have noticed my step mother.”

The blue troll sighed deeply and then he said to the other male troll. “It was a little hard not to. I will admit I do not trust her…She is a dark fairy after all. I do not think that Darkness is pleased with the fact I am becoming close to you. After speaking to her only the once I know that she wants to know more about me and I think that Darkness wants to know this so she can work out if it would be easy to remove me from your life.”

Creek gave a deep sigh of his own after the King had said this to him and then he said to Branch in his own turn with worry to Creek’s voice. “Yes, I’m not too surprised that you had noticed that…My step mother is…Well…Just please be careful, I wouldn’t want Darkness to hurt you in some way.”

The King of the mountains gave him a small smile and said comfortingly to the other troll. “Don’t worry I will be careful around Darkness I promise.”

“Thank you for saying that…You’re the first troll I have cared for in sometime and she knows that and would love to use my feelings towards you in order to hurt me.” The purple troll told the King feeling very sad as he did so, Creek wished that his step mother didn’t hate him as much as she did, but that was something which he knew was never going to change.

Branch took one of Creek’s hands into his and then said to him gently but truthfully. “I love you Creek…I don’t expect you to say it in return just yet, I know you are very cautious when it comes to romantic relationships…And I don’t blame you for that fact considering who your step mother is…If she were my step mother I would probably be cautious to of entering into a relationship of any importance too.”

“I thank you for your understanding about everything Branch…” As he said this Creek gave him a gentle peck on the lips and then slowly as he became more confident in what he was doing the Emperor then kissed him more fully.

The blue troll returned this kiss, before he slowly put one of his arms around the one he loved and brought him closer to him, while he placed the other hand onto his shoulder and then held onto it. Slowly the two of them broke their kiss, the gazes of the two trolls met, they smiled at each other and then Creek looked into the eyes of the troll King as he said. “I wish you didn’t have to return to your own country soon.”

“I know how you feel, but I do have to return to my home. I have enjoyed my time here and I hope that you could come to visit me in time.” Branch said to the other male troll giving him a hopeful smile.

Creek sighed this sigh was a mixture of upset and longing. “I wish I could…But if I came to your kingdom my step mother would try to follow me there and do something terrible I just know it…I don’t want her to come after me and then curse you, your people and your kingdom all because of me.”

“Creek you can’t let the fear of what Darkness may or may not do stop you from finding love and happiness, you deserve that in your life…Even if it isn’t with me in the end.” As the King said this last part he released Creek, before looked away from him as sadness and defeat swept in on him. Quickly the blue troll got to his feet, he walked away from the Emperor through the garden heading back towards the palace.

Branch was part of the way back to the palace when Diamond called out to him. “Branch!”

The blue troll stopped walking and turned in the direction of the familiar voice, he noticed that the shimmering troll coming towards him hand in hand with Poppy and this sight made him smile with happiness because it appeared to him that at least these two trolls had found happiness together. When Diamond and Poppy reached him, the blue troll greeted them both with a cheerful. “Diamond, Poppy it is good to see you both.”

When Diamond reached were Branch was standing the sparkling troll spoke to his friend with great joy and excitement in his voice as he did so. “I have told Poppy I am in love with her and she has returned my feelings, so I wanted to tell you that we have become formally betrothed.”

The smile on the face of the troll King grew as the other troll told him this wonderful news, Branch had to admit that he felt so happy for both of them, but at the same time he also felt a little envious that they had found love together and he had not. Quickly the blue troll pushed this negative feeling to one side, he didn’t want to think about that right now and so he said to them with a large smile on his face. “Congratulations to both of you!” After he said this Branch shook hands with Diamond and gave him a short hug, the King of the mountains turned to Poppy he gave her a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for your good wishes.” Poppy said gratefully to Branch with a truly radiant smile on her face as she did so.

“You are most welcome. So, I have to admit that I am very curious…What exactly does a royal fairy troll wedding involve exactly?” The blue troll asked the couple as they walked together back towards the palace.

“Well…” Diamond began, before he then launched into a long and detailed explanation of a royal fairy troll wedding.

 

After the blue troll had left him Creek had shot to his feet, he went after Branch, then just when he was just about to catch up with the other male troll, Diamond hand in hand with princess Poppy came dashing up to him. The purple troll watched as they told the other troll something, Branch smiled at the young fairies widely, he shook Diamonds hand, before giving him a quick hug and then the King of the mountains gave Poppy a hug and kiss on the cheek. Seeing this happy interaction between the three trolls made the Emperor realise that they had probably just told the King that they were going to be getting married. 

Creek could only stand there and watch as the three trolls made their way into the palace talking together in a very energetic and involved manor. The purple troll knew that he had lost the chance to tell Branch that he…Suddenly the thoughts of Creek came to a halt as he realised that he was in love with the other male troll and this realisation made the Emperor groan as well as want to hit his head against the wall hard. The purple troll felt like the biggest idiot to have ever lived and Creek wondered how he couldn’t have realised that he had fallen in love with Branch. Now that the purple troll knew that he loved the King of the mountain trolls Creek was determined that next time he saw the other male troll would make sure to tell Branch that he loved him. Now he knew how he felt about the King of the mountains the Emperor was very determined that he was not going to let his fear of his step mother come between him and the troll he loved.

The purple troll was unaware that his stop mother had been watching their interaction, Darkness had noticed the blue troll leaving Creek behind, she had felt a brief flare of victory when King Branch walked away from the Emperor. Then when his step son had gone after the other male troll the evil fairy had wanted to cause trouble for them, but before she could do so prince Diamond, princess Poppy had met up with the King, which had caused Creek to stop in his tracks and as he had done this Darkness had felt a spirt of pleasure and victory go through her. Chuckling darkly under her breath the evil fairy made her way back into the palace content that it was unlikely that her step son would ever make a confession of love to the King of the mountains now.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

It was two weeks later Branch was dressed once more in his yukata, with his hair done back up in a bun with the hair sticks through it. The mountain King was dressed like this again because he was witnessing Diamond and Poppy become formally betrothed. The ritual was quiet long one, with lots of different traditional steps, he was there as both the acknowledged as the representative of Queen Pearl and on the shimmering trolls instance as his adopted brother. As happy as seeing the new couple formalising their betrothal was for Branch, he found it difficult to be close to Creek which he was at this moment in time. The blue troll was angry with himself for only having short formal conversations with the other troll over the past two weeks, but Branch had not been able to bring himself to hear what Creek was going to say to him.

The two trolls had not yet spoken about the confession which the blue troll had made to the Emperor, they both wanted to talk about how they felt but neither one of them felt brave enough to approach this subject with the other. Creek knew that he had to say something to Branch bout his romantic feeling for him before the King returned to his mountain home. The purple troll could help but think that if he didn’t tell Branch that he loved him then he might not ever see the other troll ever again. As Creek witnessed the two clearly in love fairy trolls becoming formally betrothed he wanted that for himself with the Blue troll not standing far from him. 

As soon as the fairies betrothal ritual was over Creek decided to make his move, the Emperor walked strait over to Branch, he took the hand of the blue troll into his and the purple troll held onto it firmly. Seeing how determined the other troll looked the King of the mountains let the Emperor guided the him away from the forest clearing were the ceremony had been held and off with him into the forest around them. Neither of the two male trolls were aware of the fact that Darkness had seen this happening and was following them into the forest, she was determined that there was going to be no confession of love between these two trolls.

A few moments after the ceremony came to an end, a vison suddenly came to Diamond and what he could see made the blood of the fairy troll run cold. The shimmering troll quickly looked around for Branch, Creek and Darkness, but he could not see them anywhere and this caused fear to flood through Diamond. The sparkling troll turned wide frightened bright blue eyes onto the troll he loves and says to her in a shaking fearful voice. “Branch and Creek are in trouble we need to help them now!”

Poppy looked to her mother and father, they gave her a nod as the King and Queen as well as the princess of the eastern fairy trolls knew that Diamond had vision of the future which though he could not control as yet but were very accurate. So it was that together the four royal fairies trolls went after Creek, Branch and Darkness in order to help the King of the mountain and the Emperor with whatever the evil fairy was planning to do to the two male trolls.

 

Creek brought them to a halt in a forest clearing where he felt sure that they would be alone, the Emperor turned to face the blue troll, as the purple troll did this the kept hold of the hand he had taken hold of to guide the King through the forest with him and then he said softly to Branch. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for some time since you confessed to me that you loved me.”

Branch took a deep breath, he felt both hope and fear waring inside of his as the Emperor said this, and somehow the King managed to say to the other troll. “I see, what did you want to tell me.”

The purple troll went to tell the one he loved that he loved him to and wanted to be with him, when Creek felt this strange feeling come over him, it was like he had no control of his body and words. The Emperor could only watch helplessly as he roughly pulled his hand out of Branch’s and then said to the other troll. “I will never love you! I hate you and I never want to see you again!”

As Creek said this to him the King went very pale he felt like his heart was breaking inside him, the pain he felt at this time was excruciating and Branch wavered on his feet as darkness crowded in on him. At this moment Diamond came racing into the clearing, he quickly caught the pale troll as he slumped downwards and his eyes started to close. Poppy joined the sparkling by the side of the pale blue troll, she had noticed that the evil fairy was standing at the edge of the clearing and the fairy princess knew that without a doubt that Darkness had something to do with this situation. The pink troll very quickly cast a protective shield over the three of them so that Darkness could do no more harm to any of them. 

Seeing Branch in this state broke the hold which the evil fairies magic had on Creek up until then and he yelled out loudly. “BRANCH!” Before the purple troll could do anything in order to help the one he loved, Darkness’s black magic swept him up and Creek knew no more. The evil fairy threw her dark magic forwards towards the three trolls trying to curse all three of them, she was extremely surprised when the magic of Poppy stood up to her attack and so Darkness used more of her power to try to get to Branch and the two fairy trolls who were trying to protect him.

Seeing all this happening Queen Pansy called out to her daughter urgently. “Poppy use your magic and transport them back to the mountains I and your father will protect our people from Darkness. Prince Diamond my daughter will need your support after she does this it takes a lot of power.”

“I understand.” Diamond told her as he cradled his motionless friend close to him.

Poppy very quickly grabbed one of the sparkling trolls hand and then said to him urgently. “Think of your home!”

The shimmering troll did just as the other fairy troll directed him to and as more dark magic came towards them they vanished in a wash of pink magic. When Diamond could focus his eyes once more he found himself in his room, he gently eased Branch to the floor of the room and then he helped Poppy to sit down onto the edge of his bed. “Are you alright?” Diamond asked her gently feeling concerned for her and for Branch all at the same time.

The pink fairy troll gave him a weak smile before she then said to the other troll. “I’m alright…I just can’t do that very often and if I can help it I never want to have to do that again.”

Diamond gave her an understanding smile before he turned his attention back to Branch, the shimmering troll very gently checked him over with his magic and then let out a sigh which was both relived and concerned at the same time. “His heart is broken…Which usually only happens when true love is involved and usually results in a long illness…But that hasn’t happened to Branch… Instead he is not quiet dead and he is not quite asleep either I’ve never seen this happen to a troll before now…And I have no idea what I should do!” Diamond confessed to the princess his worry about this situation he found himself in was very clear in his voice as he did so.

Poppy spoke to him in a gentle voice trying to calm the troll she loves. “Firstly, my love you need to enchant Branch to stop him from dying from his broken heart.”

The sparkling troll gave her a nod, he carefully cast his magic over his friend to keep him from dying, then once more his ability to see the future swept over him and Diamond spoke. “You shall be in this like this until true loves kiss from the Creek you love with all your heart shall free you from this state. The Branch which will come from your brother’s line will be the key to your release.” As this second vision left him the shimmering troll blinked a few times and then said to Poppy with surprise. “I’ve never had two visions so closely together like that before.”

“Hopefully your powers will become easier to control as you get older. Poppy told him comfortingly as she joined him kneeling beside Branch, she touched the blue troll and winced slightly as she felt the pain he was suffering from his broken heart. “No troll deserves the pain he is in right now, would you mind if I added my own magic to yours in order to help Branch?”

Diamond gave her a nod of permission, he felt glad that Poppy was willing to help him with Branch and so he said to her. “I would be honoured for you to join your magic mine to help my friend.”  
Poppy carefully added her magic to that of the shimmering troll and said as she did so. “You will suffer no pain as you sleep and shall have sweet dreams until you wake.”

“Branch is going to have a long wait for his Creek to come for him…Somehow I need to get the sword which is the twin of the magical one which Branch carries somewhere that the Emperor can find it as I feel he is the only troll who will be able to use it because of the Kings love for him.” The prince of the fairies said his eyes lost in deep thought.

Poppy gave him a confused look and then the fairy princess said to the troll she loved. “Why does Creek need to be able to find the sword?”

Diamond answered this question, by explaining to the other troll the importance of the two magical swords to her. “The swords are magical, they are bound to each other…When Creek finally becomes free of whatever spell Darkness has cast onto him, he will need the twin sword to the one Branch carries in order to help him find Branch again…After all Creek has no idea where this kingdom is.”

The pink troll gave him a nod, she felt that the other troll was making a very good point. “You are right Creek doesn’t know where to find Branch and will need a way to find his way here.” After she said this to him the shimmering troll focused his magic on the sword, after a few moments the blade vanished and then princess asked him. “What did you do with the sword Diamond?”

“I have hidden it in the garden of the palace, I know that Darkness won’t be able to find it with the spell I have used on the sword. When I did that I felt her magic it was every were…She has taken over the kingdom save were your parents and people are…I pity the trolls of that Kingdom as I think it is going to be a very long time until Darkness is brought to an end.” Diamond said to the fairy princess his voice full of concern for the country and the trolls in it which Darkness had taken over.

Poppy looked at the one she loved, she was pleased to see how compassionate the other troll was, so the pink troll gave him a nod and then said to him. “I think you are probably going to be right about how long it will be before Darkness is overthrown in someway or another…But you did say that the Branch from his brother’s line would be the key to the release of this Branch.”

The shimmering troll let out a deep sigh, as he thought about the family of the mountain King he couldn’t help but feel that they were going to be getting a nasty shock. “Onyx and his grandma are going to be terribly upset that this has happened to their brother and grandson…”

The pink fairy placed her arms around Diamond and gave him a gentle hug trying to comfort the other troll as she said to him. “Yes they will be.”

“I should take Branch home to them…I hope that Onyx and Rosiepuff will let me watch over him though.” The glittering troll said softly, his voice full of sadness as he spoke.

Poppy gave him a second hug as she said to the other fairy troll. “I’m sure that Onyx will let you watch over your friend and a troll you consider to be your brother.”

“I hope so.” After he said this the fairy princess released him from her hug, carefully Diamond lifted the pale blue troll into his arms and made his way out of his home with Poppy at his side.

 

When the they reached the home of the mountain King, they were soon spotted by several members of the palace staff and one of them quickly rushed off in order to fetch Onyx and Rosiepuff. Which meant that only a few moments after Poppy and Diamond arrive in the courtyard of the castle that Onyx and Rosiepuff were there to see them. As soon as the two of them noticed Branch laying in the arms of the prince or the fairies they both let out noises of distress and flew over to Diamond. “What happened to my brother?” Onyx asked the pain and worry he was feeling over his brother’s state was clear in his voice.

Diamond let out a deep sigh, he wasn’t looking forward to explaining everything which had happened to King Branch to his family and so the prince of the mountains said to Onyx. “Your brother had his heart broken by a troll he fell truly in love with…It nearly killed him, but somehow I am unsure how, Branch ended up trapped between sleep and death…I’ve enchanted him to make sure that his condition won’t kill him…There is unfortunately some more bad news attached to this situation, which is that Branch will be like this until Creek comes from him and wake him from the enchantment. I’m afraid that this is going to be a long time…Because it won’t happen until one of your descendants is called Branch, but you need to understand that you can’t call your own children that name, it needs to wait until the name is actually needed.”

Onyx gave the fairy prince a sad but understanding nod and then said quietly to him. “I understand all you have told me prince Diamond…From what you say it appears my brother will not wake up in my life time is that right?”

As the shimmering troll found he couldn’t answer this question and so Poppy did so for him. “I’m afraid so…It may well be hundreds of years before Branch is saved from this state. Is there somewhere safe within the castle were Branch can rest until then?”

It was Rosiepuff who answered this question from the fairy princess. “Yes, there is a hidden garden, if you will follow me I’ll show you were it is.”

She led Diamond and Poppy into the castle with Onyx following them, Rosiepuff led them all to the volt, then through a hidden door to one side of the room and into the garden which lay beyond it. The fairy prince made his way into the garden, he gently lay Branch down on the grass there, Diamond lay his friends hands onto his chest the sparkling troll then took his magical sword for the few the moments he was only able to do so and quickly lay it next to the King on the grass. “He’ll come for you someday I know it. Don’t give up hope, hold onto it and keep hope close to you.” After he said this Diamond moved back, Onyx and Rosiepuff then came to the side of the mountain King, it was at this point that both Poppy and Diamond left them alone to mourn Branch.  
“And that is where the story of my ancestor ends…” Branch said softly to Creek before he then spoke to the one he loved for a second time. “I never knew that I was supposed to be a key to King Branch waking up…Diamond didn’t tell me about that until after I married you…I assume that it has something to do with the fact I defeated Darkness to get to you, but as you know it has made no difference to King Branch and now I don’t know what will…” When he said this last part the blue troll looked sadly across the garden they were sitting in at the older King Branch.

Creek responded to these words by hugging his husband gently and then saying to him. “I am sure that whatever change you are supposed to bring about to King Branch’s state will soon make itself clear my love.”

“Thank you dear one.” Branch said giving the other troll a loving smile, he found himself feeling very grateful that his husband was trying to comfort him and gave the purple troll a kiss on his forehead before saying. “I love you and I am so glad I found my Creek in you.”

“And I am glad I found my Branch in you.” Creek told him in return meaning each one of these words as spoke them.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

Deep within the dark castle of Darkness were the shadows were longest and the last as well as the strongest parts of her magic were to be found finally faded away into nothing. A clear crystal cracked around the shape of a male purple troll who lay within it held by chains and manacles of dark magic. These restraints dissolved from his body, the crystal cracked again and as this happened his grey blue eyes shot open. Purple light rippled out of the male troll shattering the crystal completely, quickly the purple troll sat up as he did so his hair bright blue at the base and green at the top caught the light coming through the one window of the room, the purple troll took a deep breath and then he yelled out with all of his might. “BRANCH!”

This shout caused Oak to come dashing into the room, he quickly came over to where the purple troll was sitting in the remnants of the crystal which had been holding him, the mint green troll grabbed the shoulders of his step brother, he caught the other trolls eyes and then said to him in urgent tones. “Show me your wrists!” Creek did so without asking him any question, as soon as the mint green troll noticed that the dark restraints which had held the other troll were gone at long last he let out a relived sigh, and then hugged the purple troll hard. “Oh thank goodness! Oh thank goodness, your free my brother…I’m so sorry for everything…”

“Oak what happened to me? Where is Branch?” Creek asked the other male troll deeply alarmed by his behaviour.

The prince let out a deep sigh and then explained everything which had happened while Creek had been cursed. “My mother, she tried to curse you…Badly…I…I disowned her after Darkness did this at that point she stopped being my mother by fairy law, then I claimed you as my brother which let me protected you by encasing you in crystal. It was that crystal which held you and kept you safe from any more of her dark magic harming you until Darkness’s magic finally released you. She tried to get me to undo my protection, but I would not and Darkness also wanted me to rule the kingdom, but I refused to…Darkness was not pleased by that…So she declared herself empress and the people of the kingdom were to frightened of her power to do anything about her rule. Darkness died five years ago, I tried to free you then, but unfortunately the evil magic around you was far too strong. As for Branch, he…Your words broke his heart and was taken away from here by Diamond and Poppy back to his home country…That was almost two hundred years ago now.”

“Two hundred…Then he’s dead…” Creek said dejectedly his whole being filling with sadness and pain as he realised that the one troll he had ever loved was gone from his life and would never be able to be with him again.

Oak placed his arms around the other troll and held him close trying to comforting him as best as he could, but the green troll knew that it wouldn’t be much help Creek after his recent discoveries. “I’m sorry…I didn’t know what I was doing when I cast the spell, I just wanted to protect you from Darkness hurting you any more than she already had done…I’m so sorry my brother. The people of the empire will be very glad that you are back at last, they all hated the way that Darkness ruled the kingdom and when she died I started taking care of the empire, but I will admit that I will be more than happy to turn it back over to you.”

“I can’t…not right now…I…I…” Creek shuddered once and then began to weep, letting out all of the pain he felt at the loss of the troll he loved with all of his heart. 

Oak held his brother close as he cried his heart out, the green troll felt terrible for what Darkness had done to Creek all over again. “I wish I could have done something for Branch as well but it was impossible for me to do so…But after I renounced her, took you as my brother, protected you and refused to rule in your place, Darkness forced me to be her servant until she perished.”

Creek spoke to his younger brother between his sobs. “But how…How do I live knowing I will never see Branch again…That I can never tell him that I love, hold or kiss him?”

“One day at a time, you take it one day at a time brother…I feel sure that if Branch were still here, he would tell you to live your life and be happy.” Oak told him as gently but as firmly as possible wanting to help Creek as much as possible.

The purple troll gave him a nod of understanding and then said in a voice which was still very sad. “It’s going to take me time to recover from all of this…I admit I am glad Darkness is dead…At least I don’t have to worry about her running my life any more…Though she has already done a pretty good job of it so far.”

“Of course it will. I shall continue to rule the empire for now, take all the time you need brother and remember I am always here for you any time you need me.” Oak said to his brother meaning every word that he spoke to the other troll.

“Thank you.” Creek said to the other male troll gratefully.

After this the purple troll spent days, then weeks spending a lot of time coming to terms with everything which had happened to him and the situation he now found himself in. Most nights when Creek slept he dreamt of Branch, sometimes they were walking and talking together or the blue troll was playing his harp for him as he had when they had last been together. Other times the Emperor would be running after Branch and never catch up to him or just about to confess he loved him and then he would wake up. There was also the other dream which had only happened once to Creek and it had felt ever so real to the purple troll, Branch had been standing beside him on the bridge in the palace garden, the mountain King was telling him that he was glad he was awake as well as safe and that he hoped that one day Creek would be happy. These dreams were like the worst form of torture for Creek as was the feeling he got some mornings that he should be waking up with the one he loved in his arms. 

The Emperor found it even more horrible to know that his Branch who he had loved with everything within him was gone all because of his step mother. As well as these dreams and the knowledge that he could never confront Darkness, Creek found it very difficult to know that Darkness was dead so he couldn’t confront her about what she had done to him and Branch. At the same time Creek knew that his younger brother was right, if the blue troll was right here right now he would tell him to live his life and be happy. The purple troll wasn’t sure how he was going to achieve this goal without the other troll, but Creek felt he owed it to Branch and his brother to at least try to do so. 

 

It was two months since the Emperor had been freed of the crystal and come back to him, and Oak was walking in the palace garden after a long day taking care of the kingdom for Creek. He was still worried about the purple troll, but at the same time the green troll was happy to see that his brother seemed to be slowly getting better about everything which had happened to him. Oak stopped to stand on the decorative bridge in the garden to think about everything that was going on in his life and that of his brother. As the green troll stood there thinking he just let his eyes wander over the palace garden while he thought the island prince suddenly noticed that there was something which was glowing with purple light in the corner of the garden. Instantly intrigued by what he had seen the mint green troll went to see what this object was, he soon discovered it was a magical sword and that it wouldn’t let him very close to it. So after Oak had spent a little while looking closely at the blade through the magical barrier which was protecting it, he realised that this sword was identical to the sword which he’d seen Branch carrying when he had visited them so long ago. 

As he realised that this sword was identical to the other one he’d seen with Branch the island prince quickly turned, he ran back into the palace looking for his brother so that he could show Creek this sword. The green troll wanted to bring his brother to this sword because somewhere deep inside him Oak knew that this sword was very important to everything which happened to his brother and the troll he loved with all of his heart. The green troll found his brother sitting in his room looking out at the city in the sunlight, quickly Oak walked over to him and then said to Creek with great urgency in his voice. “Brother you need to come with me now!”

Hurriedly the Emperor looked at the other troll, he was deeply concerned by the words as well as his actions of his brother and so he said with fear starting to eat at him. “What is it?!”

“It’s nothing terrible brother I promise you, but it is important…Please come with me.” As Oak said this Creek got to his feet and followed the green troll as he led him through the palace towards the gardens. 

The island prince guided his brother into the garden of the palace, Oak escorted him to where the sword was, when Creek noticed the blade his eyes went wide and he whispered. “What is that?”

“It is a magical sword, it appears to be the twin of the one I had seen Branch carrying when he came here to our country…I think the sword is here for you.” Oak told him in complete seriousness as he met the gaze of his brother and gave him a nod.

Creek gulped hard, he couldn’t help but feel a tiny flicker of hope waking up within him as his brother said this to him. The Emperor drew up all of his bravery, once he had done this Creek walked towards the sword he felt the magic around it sweep over him as though it was assessing him and then it moved away clearly allowing the purple troll to move forwards towards it. Creek approached the blade, he touched the hilt of it and as soon as the purple troll did this he felt the power of the blade root itself inside of him. Then a few moments after this happened the sword lit with purple light which drew Creeks attention to it, as the Emperor looked at the blade of the sword the light grew and it showed in the reflective surface a picture of Branch laying on some grass somewhere. The eyes of the purple troll went wide, though the mountain King was pale he instantly knew that this was the troll that he loved with all of his heart and Creek looked up from the blade, then to Oak as he said with wide eyes and in an awed and joyful voice. “Branch…Branch is out there waiting for me!”

The green troll smiled widely at his brother, he was thrilled to hear that somehow his brothers Branch was still out there and so he said excitedly to the other troll. “That’s wonderful to hear! Go Creek go and find him!”

“How…How do I do that?” Creek asked the other troll wondering how he was to achieve this goal.  
The green troll took a few moments to think about the answer to this question, then as Oak looks down at the sword Creek is holding an idea comes to him and so he says to his brother. “I think that the sword will help you to get to Branch…Try asking it to guide you to Branch.”

The purple troll took a deep breath, he looked down at the sword, Creek let the breath back out and then said to it. “Please show me the way to Branch.” The blade started to glow with purple light again and Creek looked at it once more and sure enough within the shining blade of the sword it was showing him where he needed to go in order find Branch. “The sword is showing me the way!” The Emperor told his brother with surprise and delight.

“That’s wonderful! Come on I’ll help you pack everything you might need for your journey and then you can make your way to Branch.” So it was that the two trolls made their way back into the palace, Oak helped his brother pack everything he might need for the journey, the green troll also helped Creek by giving him with warm clothing for the mountains. All of this meant that the Emperor was soon waving goodbye to his brother, leaving the palace and heading to the port to get onto a ship which would take him in the direction of Branch’s home. The purple troll hoped that this journey would pass by quickly so that he could get to the troll he loved all the quicker and help him with whatever magic was affecting Branch.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:

Creek had never taken such a long journey in his whole life, it had been difficult for him at first, but slowly became used to traveling, and the purple troll even started to enjoy seeing at the sights he had never seen before. The day the forest fell back on either side of him and revealed to the Emperor the castle of the mountain King he felt absolute wonder, joy and relief filling him all at once. The purple troll determinedly made his way towards the mountain, then he eventually made his way up the mountain paths up towards the castle. As this strangely dressed troll who had never been seen by the trolls of the mountain, but looked so much like their King’s consort was spotted by them and they realised he was making his way to the castle, one of these trolls quickly ran to the castle to warn the King and his consort about him.

This action on the part of this particular troll meant that when Creek came into the courtyard of the castle he was met with a sight which made him freeze, standing in front of him on the steps to the castle was a younger version of his Branch, a troll who looked exactly like him and was holding a baby troll and was clearly with pod. The purple troll looked between them, the confusion he was feeling inside at this site was very clear by the expression on his face. Smiling the younger Branch came down the steps towards him, his sky blue mountain robes flowing around him as the younger blue troll did so and he then addressed the Emperor. “Welcome to the castle of the mountain trolls. I am King Branch, this is my consort King Creek, though you might find it is easier to call us by the names we rule by, I am Sapphire and this is Amethyst. This is our daughter Poppy.”

It took Creek a few moments to find his voice and then he finally addressed Sapphire. “You can’t be my Branch.”

“No I am not, I am descended from his brother Onyx. I have sent for King Diamond and Queen Poppy, they will be glad to see you again.” The blue troll told him with a smile before he spoke to the other troll. “I assume you would like to see Branch.”

As King Sapphire said this the eyes of the Emperor went wide and he then said to the other troll in an excited voice. “Then he is still here! My Branch is still alive!” As he said this the couple on the stairs shares a look which made Creek instantly alert and said in conserved tone of voice. “What…What is wrong with Branch?”

Before this could be answered by the two trolls in front of him a voice from behind him which the purple troll instantly recognised said. “His heart was broken, by the words you said that day so long ago. I had to enchant him.”

Creek turned to look at the two trolls standing behind him, his eyes went wide and he said with surprise to them. “Diamond…Is that really you…My goodness you have hardly changed.”

“I’m a fairy troll Creek, we age very slowly I have a few hundred years to go yet. I see you found the sword I left you.” The shimmering troll told him with a small smile and a gesture towards the sword he now wore at his waist.

The Emperor walked over to the fairy troll and then said to him. “It was my younger brother Oak who found the sword actually and bought me to it…Thank you for sending it to me, especially after what happened. Can I undo the enchantment Branch is under?”

“I hope so, when I cast the enchantment the spell stated that the he could only be freed by a kiss from the Creek he loved, which I know is you.” Diamond told him with a smile for the other troll. “I am very glad to see you are here at long last, thought I have to ask what happened to you exactly?”

Creek let out a deep sigh, he looked to the other Branch and Creek, then asked them politely. “May I come inside to have this conversation with you all?”

“Of course.” Amethyst said to him with a kind smile, together they all went inside and the five trolls settled together in one of the private rooms of the castle. Once Creek had settled down in one of the chairs he then turned to the other four trolls in the room and began to explain to them what had happened to him. I took some time but eventually the Emperor had managed to tell all of them exactly what had occurred to him, by the time Creek had finished the eyes of all the other trolls in the room were wide with horror and most of them were shaking their heads in sadness. It was King Sapphire who after a short silence after Creeks recounting was finished who said to the older troll. “That all sounds terrible, no wonder it took you so long to be able to come for Branch.”

“I should thank you King Sapphire…If it were not for you I would still be held by her magic. I also want to thank you well your family really for protecting my Branch for so long.” Creek said gratefully to the other troll.

When the older purple troll said this to him the eyes of the King went wide as realisation set in for him. “That’s why I was the key to Branch waking up!” This statement caused Creek, Poppy and Diamond to smile at him widely.

The older purple troll couldn’t help but wonder what those words meant exactly, but at the same time, he had a more pression concern which was Branch, so he addressed the current mountain King gently but nervously. “King Sapphire please…I hate to sound like I am bothering you, but please can I…Can I see…Can you take me to my Branch please.”

The young blue troll shook himself out of his shock, he felt terrible for not realising that the Emperor would be wanting to get to his Branch as soon as was possible, he gave Creek an apologetic smile, blushed and then Sapphire came up onto his feet. “Of course! Come with me.”

Creek followed the blue troll out of the room, he was glad that the other four trolls had not come with them as the Emperor wanted to be alone with the one he loved when he tried to break the enchantment on him. Branch took him through the castle volt, Creek was amazed when the younger blue troll opened a door which was concealed in the wall of the volt and open it out into a hidden garden. “This is amazing. I would never know it was here until you showed me.” Creek said to King Sapphire to him with awe in his voice.

“This is why King Branch was put into this garden as only the family knew where it was and that fact would keep him safe until you came for him.” King Sapphire told him as he guided into the hidden garden. 

When they reached some over hanging tree limbs the young blue troll stopped walking, he turned to the Emperor and said to him. “King Branch lays beyond here, I will leave you alone with him. My advice is to say what is in your heart Creek, just be aware that King Branch has been like this for a long time and that you broke his heart, so not knowing magic the way Diamond does I am unsure if he will wake up for you right away.”

Creek gave him a nod and then said to him. “Thank you King Sapphire and I shall keep what you have said in mind. I won’t give up on him.”

“You are welcome Emperor Creek.” The blue troll gave him a smile, a pat on the shoulder and then walked back into the castle.

The Emperor looked at the curtain of leaves between him and Branch, the purple troll looked down at the grass and just stared at the grass for a few moments contemplating what was to come. Creek took a deep breath, called up his bravery, moved the leaves hiding the troll he loved from him and walked into the area beyond it. The purple troll froze, though he had seen the image in the blade as well as in his dreams, it wasn’t the same as being here standing beside him, looking down at his Branch it felt wonderful to see the other troll once again and love flowed through him. Suddenly Creek noticed the sword laying on the grass beside him, he knelt down beside the blue troll gently drew out his matching blade and lay it alongside his one, causing them both to glow. Gently the Emperor stroked one of his hands over the hair of the blue troll, then he looked at his pale blue skin of Branch and instantly he hated seeing him like this. Creek hoped that he really would be able to do something about the enchantment which was holding the King of the mountain troll and said to him softly. “I am so sorry…Those words they weren’t mine Branch please believe me. We were both kept apart for such a long time by Darkness…I’ve missed you, more than I can say and I’m here now. Please, please come back to me my love.” Creek kissed the blue troll on the lips gently but firmly.

As the Emperor broke the kiss a few moments later, he watched the pale blue troll closely this and his eyes filled with joy as Branch breathed for the first time. Creek took one of Branch’s hands into his, he lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss onto it and as he continued to run his hand over the hair of the blue troll said. “That’s it my love come on, you can do this. I’m right here waiting for you.”

Branch breathed again, slowly colour returned to the skin of the blue troll turning to its normal shade of teal blue, very gradually his hand closes around that of Creek slightly and he eventually managed to whisper out. “Creek…”

“I’m right here, please open your eyes Branch.” The purple troll assured him giving his hand a squeeze to let the other troll know he really was there.

His eyes flickered, then opened, the bright teal eyes focused on Creek, his grip tightened on his hand and he said softly. “Creek…You’re here.”

“I am.” The Emperor said feeling truly glad to see the one he loved awake once more, as he spoke the blue troll ran his hand over the hair of the other troll and smiling down at him. “I love you, I love you with all my heart and I’m so sorry this happened to you, but Darkness is gone now, she can’t hurt anyone any more and we can be happy together at last. The words I said to you that day please believe me they weren’t my own Branch they came from Darkness’s magic.”

“I love you too Creek, I am glad to hear that Darkness is gone forever and that those words from that day were not yours.” As the blue troll said this he tried to sit up after he said this but the blue troll quickly discovered he couldn’t do so.

Noticing this the purple troll moved forward, he quickly swept the King up into his arms, Creek came up onto his feet carrying Branch with him. The blue troll looked up at the troll carrying him with wide eyes, seeing this expression on his face made the Emperor smile down at him. “I have you my love and I won’t let you fall.” Creek said to him confidently.

Branch smiled back. “I am glad to know that.”

“There are some trolls who are going to be very happy to meet you.” The purple troll told the one he loved with a large smile on his face.

“I hope Branch is one of them…I have wanted to talk to him outside of a dream for a long time.” The mountain King said to Creek as he started to carry him out of the garden and into the castle so that the older Branch could meet all the other trolls.

The Emperor looked down wide eyed at the other troll in his arms and said to him with surprise. “You’ve been talking to him in his dreams?”

“Yes…It wasn’t easy, but it has been worth it for me.” The blue troll told the one he loved in absolute honesty.

Creek thought about the words of the other troll for a few moments and then gave him a nod as he said. “I can understand how you would want to be close to him especially seeing as he was…Well…Going to save a troll who carried my name and could have caused him as much pain as I did to you.”  
The blue troll gave a nod. “I was worried…So worried. I didn’t want him to go through the pain I felt…”

“That is easy to understand. I’m sorry you had to suffer it at all.” Creek told him compassionately as he began to walk back to into the castle once more.

The blue troll knew that the Emperor was feeling extremely sorry about what had happened to him and so Branch said to him. “Creek I don’t blame you for anything that happened to me, I know from what you have told me it was all Darkness’s fault, so please don’t blame yourself anymore my love.”   
“Thank you. I needed to hear you say that.” After he said this Creek walked through the castle and then entered the room where the other were waiting for them.

When they came into the room all of the trolls waiting there came to their feet, Branch looked to them, his eyes settled on them and smiled widely. “Poppy! Diamond it is good to see you both again. Branch…It’s wonderful to meet you outside of a dream at long last…That would make you Creek and this would be your little one Poppy.”

The younger Creek came over to the older blue troll. “Yes this is Poppy. I am glad to be able to meet you properly.”

“I am glad you came for Branch and that you proposed beside me so I could hear you, I want you to know that it meant a lot to me.” After he said this the older troll reached out, Branch stroked the cheek of the little troll and said to her gently. “Hello little one.” After he said this little Poppy let out a happy giggle.

“I am glad to hear you say hearing me meant a lot.” As the consort of the mountain King said this the younger blue troll came over and he smiled at the older troll.

Branch smiled at him and then couldn’t help but say to him with a tone of amusement ad a chuckle to his voice. “This is strange.”

“It is…” The older blue troll admitted, before turning his gaze back to Creek. “You can let me down now my love I can stand by myself.”

“Oh no, that’s not happening, you are not strong enough yet my love.” As he said this the older purple troll settled in a chair with the King in his lap and then said to Sapphire. “I would be grateful to be able to send my brother a message to let him know all is well. And to be able to spend some time here with my Branch.”

The younger blue troll smiled at the Emperor. “I have no objections to either of those things. I think it will be some time before Branch will be strong enough to do anything much for some time.”  
“Many thanks King Sapphire.” Creek told him with a smile.

“You are welcome I and my consort shall talk to the castle staff about preparations for you both to stay here.” With this said Sapphire, Amethyst and their daughter left the room. 

Diamond and Poppy looked at each other they shared a smile, the two of them stood and then it was the sparkling troll who said to them. “We will give you both some time together.”

“Thank you Diamond.” Branch said to him gratefully, before turning his attention onto the one he loved and saying to him. “I love you with all of my heart.”

“And I love you truly.” Creek brought his lips to those of the blue troll, Branch let out a sigh of contentment he kissed the other troll back and slowly lifted his arms to put them around the Emperor, it felt wonderful to him to be able to kiss the troll he loved.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

The King of the mountain had kept his promise to Creek and had sent a message to Oak, who had responded to his message with great joy, the regent had been so glad to hear that his brother had not only found the troll he loved once more but had saved him. Creek and Branch had spent the next days and weeks not only getting to know each other all over again, but giving the blue troll time to both recover and get to know his family once more. King Sapphire had acknowledged him as his uncle and had even offered to return the throne to him, but Branch had refused it firmly, saying that he wanted to return to the kingdom of the Emperor, something which had touched Creek deeply and made him feel incredibly happy. Despite Branch wanting to return with him to his home the purple troll had made sure that Sapphire and Amethyst, Diamond and Poppy knew that they would visit them all often, as well as telling them that they could come to see them too and Creek also said they would also make sure to keep in touch with them.

One fine and sunny day a month after the blue troll had been saved by the one he loved, Branch and Creek sat on a stone bench in the secret garden of the castle palace side by side, the blue troll took the purple trolls hand into his and then said softly to the Emperor. “I found out something very interesting in the castle library.”

“Oh what was that?” Creek asked him curiously.

“I discovered that our story passed into legend here in the mountains, the mother of the beastly prince was princess Crystal, a descendant of my brother, she was told our story by her grandfather, my brother. When Crystal married, she left this kingdom for one far from her and she and her husband had only one child, Crystal named him for you knowing that she couldn’t call her son Branch as the name wasn’t needed yet.” Branch told him turning his head to look at the troll he loved sitting next to him on the stone garden bench.

Creek was stunned into silence by what the other troll had just told him, once he managed to shake off his shock the purple troll said with awe in his voice. “Then…Then…It was all one huge circle, if Crystal didn’t know the legend about us then there would have been no Creek, and without Creek then…We would have never have found our way back to each other…Your family has done so much for us without expecting anything from us.”

“Indeed that appears to be the case and if we had not been torn apart then none of them would have found each other Creek not one.” After he said this the blue troll turned his gaze away from Creek to look at Sapphire and Amethyst before speaking to him again. “Their love is so strong, their souls and hearts are joined together so tightly that it brings them back together over and over again. I’d like to think that we are both part of the magic that surrounds those two souls that too.” Branch told him turning his head back towards Creek, catching his grey blue eyes with his own and holding his gaze with his own bright teal blue eyes.

Slowly the purple troll smiled, he had to admit that he had never thought about their suffering in this way and it made a lot of difference to him to see what happened to them in this light. Creek turned his gaze away from Branch, to the little troll playing in the grass no far away from them and then to Amethyst and Sapphire and their new son Onyx, before moving to Poppy and Diamond and their new son Jade before saying. “None of this would have happened…I don’t…I find that if our suffering meant…They are here then I don’t regret it at all. In one way it feels strange to think that someday at some point those two will come back and find each other again…But at the same time it makes perfect sense to know it.” 

“I discovered the same thing myself. Sapphire Branch told me all about my family, all those who cared for me unconditionally loving and protecting me…They gave so much and they didn’t even know me. Diamond and Poppy they helped us too…But enough of the past, I am strong enough to travel now and I want to go home with you my love, but before I do there is something I want to do.” 

“Oh what is that? Creek asked with curiosity.

Branch stood up, he moved to stand in front of the troll he loved, took his left hand into his right, the blue troll then went down on one knee, he looked up at the wide eyed purple troll and then said to him. “Creek will you marry me?”

“Yes Branch of course I will, but should I be down there asking you?” The Emperor asked with a chuckle in his voice.

The blue troll grinned up at him then said without a trace of shame. “Probably, but I wanted to ask you…If you really mind all that much though I can pretend I didn’t ask the question.”

As Branch said this he came up from kneeling, as he did so Creek stood too, he grabbed the blue troll and hugged him tightly. “I have no intention of letting you pretend you didn’t ask me to marry you Branch.” After he said this Creek kissed him on the lips, pulling the blue troll closer to him as he did so.

Quickly he kissed the Emperor back, putting one arm around his waist and running the fingers of one hand into his hair, before Branch pushed his lips more firmly to those of the purple troll. Creek let out a sigh, he still found it difficult to believe how wonderful it made him feel to kiss Branch and he looked forward to being able to do so for the rest of his life. After kissing for some while the two male trolls slowly broke their kiss, they shared a smile and then the blue troll asked the one he loved with all of his heart. “Shall we tell them all the news?”

“Yes and I would like to marry you here before we return to my kingdom.” Creek told him with a smile as they started towards the trolls who were as far as they were concerned their family.  
As the two trolls reached the others it was Amethyst who spotted them first, he smiled at them and then drew the attention of the other trolls towards them by saying. “Hello Creek, hello Branch, is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine.” Creek assured them all before saying. “Branch has asked me to marry him and I have accepted.”

The adult trolls all broke out in congratulations, they hugged the two trolls one at a time, Branch looked to his descendant and then said to him. “Would you marry us King Sapphire Branch?”

The King of the mountain bowed to him, and then smiled gently at the older blue troll as he said. “I would be more than honoured to marry you both. Any ideas on when and where the two of you would like the wedding to be?”

Branch looked to Creek, then looked back to the other troll and said with a smile for him. “Would here and now, be acceptable to you?”

The smile on the face of the younger troll grew. “If that is what you both wish than of course.”  
The purple troll’s eyes lit up with joy and he said to the younger troll. “Now would be wonderful thank you so much Sapphire.”

“You are welcome Creek.” The mountain King drew a purple cord and a blue one out of the pocket of his sky blue robes and smiled at the couple as he said to them. “I had planned to give these to Branch to take with him when he went home with you, but…Well now they can be used now instead of later.”

“Sapphire you made fate threads for us! That is so thoughtful of you!” Branch told him with wide wonder filled eyes and delight clear in his voice.

“Fate threads?” Creek asked the one he loved clearly utterly confused by what he was saying.  
Branch gave him a smile and a nod before he then explained to the troll he loved. “They are only produced by the royal family of the mountains and are used for weddings to bind the couple together as a sign of eternal love. Then it is tradition that once we have spoken our vows that I braid it into your hair as a sign to all the other trolls you are mine.”

The Emperor had to admit that all of this did sound absolutely perfect to him. “I like that idea a lot.”  
“Good, then if you don’t mind King Sapphire?” Branch asked his descendant.

Sapphire gave the older blue troll a nod, he joined their left hands together, the younger blue troll wrapped the cords around their hands and then he spoke to them as the others looked on smiling. “The two before me are bound together by fate, their hearts and souls will never be parted. Do you have any vows you wish to make to each other?”

They gave the King a nod and it was Branch who spoke first. “The moment I first saw you Creek, you won my heart, I became yours and that shall never change. I love you, I will always love you, from this day forward and into eternity I am your husband this I promise you.”

Once the blue troll finished speaking the Emperor took his turn. “Branch I knew you were the one I had been looking for as soon as we met, you are all I had ever hoped to find in the troll I would love for all my life, I am yours and I shall always be so. I love you, I will always love you, from this day forwards and into eternity I am your husband this I promise you.”

When they had finished saying this Branch held their joined hands between his and then said. “You are now married.” The King of the mountains then unbound their hands, he handed the threads to Branch and gave him a large smile.

The older blue troll bowed to him respectfully as the younger troll handed the threads to him. “Many thanks my nephew and King.” He then turned to Creek, Branch moved forwards, he took hold of some his hair to the left, the blue troll braided the threads into the heir there and then said to the purple troll. “There, now all the trolls will know you are married to me.”

The purple troll gently stroked over the braid in his hair and then smiled at Branch, before he drew out of his pocket, two hair sticks which looked exactly like those the blue troll had worn during his time on the Dawns islands. Then Branch noticed that there was one difference, these were decorated with hanging purple dragons the symbol of the royal family of the islands and blue lotus flowers. “The dragons are mine, the lotus flowers are for you the mark of the life partner of the Emperor.” As he said this Creek gently slipped the two of them to Branch’s hair, and then fixed on the same side a blue gemstone lotus blossom. “These will tell my people you are the one to rule the empire at my side.” Branch said nothing in response to this, he gave him a happy smile, before the blue troll tugged Creek away from the other trolls and back into the castle.

 

Two weeks later Branch and Creek left to return to the Dawns light islands, when they had come closer to the islands the purple troll sent a message to his brother to let him know they were coming. When they arrived there, Oak was waiting for them, in fact the whole city was waiting for them with great joy. The Emperor’s as they were to become known walked off the ship magnificently dressed in embroidered yukatas, their hair put up into formal buns. The cheering for them was mighty, Oak walked forwards, he was glad to see his brother showing his rank, by waring an ornate purple dragon head piece, when he reached them, Oak bowed to Creek and Branch. “Emperor Cree and Emperor Branch, we are glad you have returned home safely and together.”

Creek gave his brother a bow of the head as he said. “My thanks for caring for the kingdom so well while I have been gone my brother, now I am returned with my husband we shall see to the kingdom from now on.” After he had said this the purple troll looked around at all the trolls gathered around them and he addressed them in a clear strong voice. “I have wed Branch, to celebrate I declare the next week a week of celebration!” The trolls cheered loudly and they started to celebrate the union straight away.

The purple troll and blue troll settled down to life together and in time Branch would present his husband with a son and two daughters. They named their son Willow for the tree were Branch had first played his harp for Creek and they named their older daughter Sylph and their younger Nymph. The two of them led a long and happy life together, they kept their promises to Branch, Creek, Diamond and Poppy and the six trolls were all very close to each other. When the two Emperor’s died, they were buried together holding each other, Creek’s sword was passed to their son Willow, and the second sword was taken by Oak back to the mountains where he would find love of his own…But that as they say is another story for another time.


End file.
